A Race to the End!
by lilkris
Summary: Agent Wright A.K.A Kristorpher Raker makes a return after surviving a horrible accident 30 years ago.
1. Memories!

Lilkris- F-Zero GX: A race to the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the game F-Zero GX.

Author's Note: That's right it's another self-insert but there's a huge twist. Just read and find out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! Prepare for one of the weirdest stories ever created by the young author Lilkris. This will be his 8th or 9th (I think) story. (Flame me for all I care… I just need comments…but no RAMONE please.)"

Chapter 1: Memories

"Ah, it was 30 years ago since I last time I drove an F-zero machine. It was also 30 years since the huge accident that caused the F-Zero committee to close all racing events. One huge crash that ruined my life for 25 years and it takes 10 years to recover from such a horrible accident. Of course I wasn't the only driver affected from such a horrible accident. Everybody knows Captain Falcon, 10 year F-Zero Grand Prix Champion; Captain Falcon was also a close friend of mine and also my mentor during my young years of driving in such dangerous races. Captain Falcon machine didn't survive the crash but somehow he was able to leave with minor injuries. The only problem he had to face is the fact that his two rivals, Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, got away with murder. It's their fault that the whole accident occurred." Kris said to his 5 year old son. "Okay; enough of my stories for the night. You have to go to bed because you have school tomorrow."

"But dad…" says the 5 year old, "What ever happened to the bad guys?"

"I really don't know, but you have to not tell your mother about these F-zero stories okay." Kris says as he tucks his child in bed.

"If they ever bring back the races, are you going to race again?"

Kris looks at his mechanical arm covered with a rubber skin to match his body, "Yes son, I would go back out there to race."

"Can I watch the races?"

Kris chuckles and says, "By the time the race starts, you would be already sleeping. "

"Goodnight Son."

"Goodnight Dad."

Kris closes the door and walked to the garage. After closing the door he lifts the secret compartment that leads to an underground garage.

"Where's the light switch?" Kris asked himself as he trips on different wrenches that are on the ground. "There it is." Kris says as he flicks the switch to see his machine banged up from the accident. "I can't believe that I really survived that accident. I should be a dead man right now."

Kris sighed as he looked at his second place trophies on the shelf he built. "Though its second place, it is well worth it. Each Grand Prix race I lost was a minor difference by a thousandth of a second. No matter how I modified my machine, I never came close to winning such an impossible race."

"Kris, where are you?" said Mia, Kris's wife.

Kris quickly left his "other" garage and returned back to his garage. "I'm in the garage honey."

"Kris, you should get some rest. You have a very long day at work tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"_Hello, my name is Kristorpher but you can call me Kris for short. I am currently 55 years old and I was an Ex F-Zero Driver. I am a one of the few survivors of the F-Zero Grand Prix accident on Mute City. I lost my left arm, half my chest was burned to the point that I couldn't recover on its own, my right leg and, my right eye. For ten years, I had to go through many operations just to get my body back to somewhat normal. Now I'm married to Mia Raker. We've been married for 10 years and she doesn't know anything about my racing career. I'm going to try to keep it that way, but as for now; I want my son David to keep my racing tradition going but first… I have to get some sleep before Mia drags me to bed again." _

**(The Dream-The accident)**

"_**Welcome to the final race of this year's F-Zero Grand Prix Sapphire Cup series. We are live in Mute City as our Drivers line up for today's race."**_

"Well look who it is? Can't get enough of me can you Agent!" said the evil Black Shadow.

"Just leave me out of you evil plans I just want to take second again." said the young Agent Wright.

"Why aim for second when you can take first… Just follow the plan and you will be giving that final interview this year."

"No, if I'm going to win. I'm going to race fair and square."

"Fine then… I'll make sure to waste you first!" Black Shadow says as he walks to his machine.

"You seem nervous young one?"Captain Falcon asked.

"I'm not nervous; I'm just ready for whatever happens on the course today." Agent Wright responded.

"Good luck young man, I'm not holding back."

"I won't be either."

"_**With 30 minutes remaining… It's time announce the top 6 drivers on this final race. In 6**__**th**__** place with a score of 300 points is Leo. Tied for 4**__**th**__** place with a score of 301 points are Blood Falcon and Dr. Steward. In 3**__**rd**__** place with a score of 306 points Black Shadow. In 2**__**nd**__** place with a score of 333 Points is the amazing Agent Wright, one of the youngest drivers in today's race. In 1**__**st**__** place with a score of 433 points is Captain Falcon!"**_

"_**Attention all drivers, please enter your machines at this time. Thank you."**_

As everybody enters their machines, Agent Wright stays out of his vehicle to look at the track ahead of him. "This is going to be on hell of a race..." Kris says as he enters his machine.

"_**5 Minutes remaining before the race starts… Ladies and Gentlemen! Start your engines!"**_

"All systems are Go! Boost disable until 2nd lap."

"_**60 seconds until the race starts, Good Luck Everybody!" **_

Black Shadow's voice came through Agents Wright Monitor, "Last chance! Join me or else."

"I will never join you!" Agent Wright says as the final countdown begins.

"_**3…2…1…GO!"**_

"_**The race is on as Agent Wright pulls out and hold 15**__**th**__** place for now. Captain Falcon driving the Blue Falcon holds 1**__**st**__** place as Black Shadow in the Black Bull holds 2**__**nd**__** place. All drivers are now entering the tunnel. The drivers should beware of the landmines on the track as they will give you a short boost but your machine will take damage."**_

"Wright, look out!" Captain Falcon yells as Blood Falcon tries to take out Agent Wright early in the race. Agent Wright quickly avoids the blood thirsty driver and gained 5 places.

"_**It's only the first lap and machine parts are flying everywhere as 3 machines have been eliminated from the race."**_

"Danger, big jump approaches, you should take the bottom path and hope you have lost Blood Falcon..." said Agent Wright's navigator.

"_When you are in the air… you whole racing career is on the line as being short or long of a jump can cause you the race and the grand prix." Caption Falcon says to Agent Wright_

"_**After the huge jump, we lost another 5 drivers."**_

"Okay. Once I hit that racing line, Hit the boosters!" Agent Wright says to himself as he starts his second lap of three.

"_**It's show time everybody; the second lap starts and the boosters have been enabled." **_

"_**What's this? Agent Wright surprises everyone again as he takes 4**__**th**__** place on the 2**__**nd**__** lap of this insane race."**_

"Yes! All I have to do now is to survive this lap and go all out!" Agent Wright yells as he continues to boost his way up to the other three drivers.

(SAFTY GUARD DISABLED)

"What the hell just happened?" Agent Wright asks his navigator.

"I don't know… as of right now crashing could mean a painful death."

"Damn! Was this Black Shadow's plan?"

_**WARNING ALL TOO REMAINING DRIVERS, DO NOT ATTACK UNTIL SAFTY GUARD IS REACTIVATED!**_

The last thing that was spoken through the monitors was "Your DEAD WRIGHT!"

The Black Bull Bumped into my machine causing it to shut down but that was only the beginning. Blood Falcon caused the pile up to begin by wasting another machine causing it to drive right in to my machine. Captain Falcon stopped and turned around to see if anyone was alive.

Besides coughing out blood Agent Wright smelled gas and then a huge explosion filled the track.

(End of dream part 1)

"AH!"

"Honey what's wrong?" Mia asked as she reaches around to find the lamp. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yes, I'm fine… It was just a bad dream."

**Next time on F-zero: A race to the end, the investigation ends and the committee finally opens the F-Zero Grand Prix again. Qualifying for the new Grand Prix has changed as a new list of drivers has entered. Which Cup will Kris enter? Who are the new Drivers? Will**** Captain**** Falcon make a return? **

**Next time… Chapter 2: Qualifying for the "?" cup.**


	2. Qualifying for the Emerald Cup part 1

Lilkris- F-Zero GX: A race to the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the game F-Zero GX.

Author's Note: That's right it's another self-insert but there's a huge twist. Just read and find out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! Prepare for one of the weirdest stories ever created by the young author Lilkris. This will be his 8th or 9th (I think) story. (Flame me for all I care… I just need comments…but no RAMONE please.)"

Chapter 2: Qualifying for the Emerald cup (part 1)

After waking up from a horrible dream, Kris finally looks at the alarm clock to see that the alarm was about to go off in a few minutes. Kris decided to sit down on the edge of the bed and start to recollect his thoughts as he waits for his wife to wake up.

Five minutes has passed and the alarm goes off.

"Good Morning honey." Kris says to Mia as she turns over to see her husband sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay from last night?"

"Yeah, I'm fine for now…"

"That's good to hear. I'm heading towards the shower, want to join me?" Mia says as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to take a cat nap until it's time for me to go to work today." Kris says as he turns his focus to the radio.

"**Good Morning everybody, this is Jake Elwood from MRS the Mega Radio Station giving you the latest news on all sporting events. This was one hell of a racing day for all of your Outrunners fans out there. Here are the results of the final race of the season. "Mad Power" takes third, "Bad Boy" second place and, "Speed Buster" takes first for the fifth race in a row. Now to the main focus today. The F-Zero Grand Prix is back and hotter than ever. After many meeting with the F-Zero Committee, they decided to finally unban the racing under new rules. That's right, new rules are effective as of today. Due to the big accident 30 years ago; we've lost many great drivers. Two huge questions rise in the air… Where's Captain Falcon, Black Shadow, and one of the young drivers Agent Wright…" **

Mia returns from the shower with a towel wrapped around her wet body.

"**Will Agent Wright return after getting many different operations on his horribly damaged body? In my own opinion, I hope and pray that he returns back on the track. This was Jake Elwood from MRS Mega Radio Station, more news on the return of F-Zero Grand Prix later on in the afternoon."**

Kris turns off the radio and finally got out of bed.

"Honey, have you ever driven an F-Zero machine before?"

"No, I've been a huge fan of the series but never a driver." Kris said as he knew that he just told a huge lie to his wife. "Did you know any one that drove an F-Zero machine before?"

"Yes I did. My ex-boyfriend was a driver and he died in a huge accident that happened 30 years ago."

_(Man that race is something that I want to forget… but I can't because of my own body.")_

"Leon?" guessed Kris.

"How did you know?"

"A lucky guess…"

"I guess so, but the point is that I don't want you to race in the upcoming grand prix."

"How come, a newcomer like me wouldn't get killed on the ruby grand prix? The odds of that accident from the past happening again are 1: million."

"Please honey, don't enter the grand prix."

"Okay, I _won't _enter the grand prix."

Mia walked over to Kris and hugged him.

After Mia left for her day job, Kris takes a shower and makes his way to his job. Three hours has passed and Kris was making his way to his boss.

"You want to leave early today? That's not like you…" His boss said to Kris.

"The Emerald Cup and I know you want to return back on the track…Captain!"

Kris's Boss sighed then said, "After that horrible accident, you still want to race?"

"Yes, and in a few years I want my son to enter the junior league."

"Your wife is going to kill you, you know that right?"

"I told her that I wasn't going to enter…"

"So you lied to your wife…"

"You would do the same thing to Mr. Falcon… heheheh"

"Okay, I'll return but for now, keep your old driver name out of the picture. Black Shadow thinks you're dead."

Kris nods his head as he leaves his boss's office. After one hour of driving he finally made it to the F-Zero entrance building. As Kris enters the building, different people stared at him as if he was a living legend.

"You're….You're… I can't believe you're the Agent Wright from the F-Zero Accident." yelled an old fan of his.

Kris waved to the fan but also looking around cautiously to make sure that Black Shadow wasn't around. After his quick search, Kris made his way the registration desk.

"Here's my license card" Kris said as he hands the person that was at the desk.

"Agent Wright… but… I thought you were killed in that accident…"

"No, I survived that accident but it cost me an arm, eye, half of my chest and leg to remain alive again."

"I see, well you have cleared two of the four cups. Which cup are you going to enter today?"

"Emerald cup"

"I see you're trying to enter the legendary AX cup aren't you. You know that's all the way in japan right. To even enter such an event, you must win in the top 3 in all cups, plus also gain a legend ranking."

"Yes and here's the proof that I am a living legend." Kris says as he shows them his legend mark on his left hand.

"Okay, please sign here and your name will be added to this year's drivers list."

"Just one more thing, I have to sign in a different name this year… I have an old foe that thinks I'm dead."

"Black Shadow?" asked the person behind the desk.

"Yeah, that would be my foe."

"If you change your driver's name, you will lose your previous ranks."

"Could you pull some strings for me… please…?"

The person behind the desk typed for a while until a new card popped out of the slot with all of Kris's old data on the card.

"This is just between me and you okay."

"Of course it's between me and you… you wouldn't want an old legend like me killed in a bad accident."

"Your new parts will be sent to you tomorrow and a track guide for qualification racing will be sent in one day after."

"Thank you." Kris says as he makes his way out of the building.

"I thought I told you not to return back here Agent!" said a mysterious female voice.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

The mysterious lady quickly turned around and slapped Kris across the face.

"What was that for…?"

"For not following my instructions, you have cheated death once already!"

"Then I'll have to thank him for letting me live for another Grand Prix."

Judy slapped Kris again.

"Will you st-"Kris said until Judy started to cry on his shoulder.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm married to Mia… Remember?"

"I just want you to know how Mia is going to feel after you tell her the truth about the accident."

"I already told her that I wasn't part of that accident…"

Judy quickly backed off of Kris and punched him on his left shoulder. Kris quickly went to the ground in great pain.

"Why in the hell would you hit me there?"

"Because you lied to your wife…"

Kris's shirt slowly started to turn red because of the blood leaking out of the wound that was still open after the operations.

"It's a good thing I brought two shirts with me… my whole cover would have been blown if I came home with a blood shirt on."

That night Kris is back with his son telling stories of his great racing times.

"Okay son, tonight's story will be about my very first race."

"Wow…"

"It was insane how loud the track was. Everyone was on their feet as we, the drivers, enter our machines. The machine I drove was the one of the best machines ever built at that time. That's right son, your old man machine was better than the blue falcon."

"Then how come you never won first?"

"Well… I wasn't the best driver out there. I didn't know how to use a machine with a lot of power."

"Wow, what happened next?"

"As the countdown started, everything became silent. All focus was to be locked on the road ahead of you. Once you hear "go" then you would accelerate and give it your all."

"Were you scared?"

"Of course I was scared… being in a machine that can kill you if you made one wrong move. After the first race, your old man didn't get scared anymore. A built up feeling gets inside you causing you to get that strong erg to continue racing."

Kris looks at the time and sees that it was time for his son to go to sleep.

"Well looks like time is up, you have school tomorrow."

"Aw… that's not fair. Do I have to go to sleep?"

"Yes son, sleep gives you more energy for a long day tomorrow."

"Good Night."

"Sleep well my son… soon you will be living in my dreams as the next F-zero Grand Prix champion…"

Kris closes the door and went to the bedroom to see his wife reading the newspaper.

"Look like Captain Falcon is going to be entering the Emerald Cup honey."

"Yeah, I wonder who's going to be joining him."

"Honey, I was thinking about you… and I was wondering why do you visit the doctor's office so much?"

"The Doctor was an old friend of mine; he helped me out when I needed it the most."

Mia looked at Kris's arms to see if he was injured in the past, but she wasn't able to find any type of scratch. Kris looked at the clock and went under the covers the take a well needed nap…after all; he did lose a lot of blood because of Judy.

The next day Kris received two packages in the mail.

"Ah my machine parts… this is great." Kris says as he looks through the different parts. "Nice, all qualification tracks are going to be in Mute City…"

Kris looked at the second track on the guide and the memories started to flow in his mind like an old river dam finally giving up to a heavy river current. Each turn and bend cursed his mind and body like an old sailor with an attitude problem. Kris dropped the guide on the ground and sat on the boxes with the machine parts inside of it.

"What have I done… to be part of this hell hole again… but as a driver… I must race… race as if my whole life depends on it… but why? Why do I race in such a dangerous event? Just to get revenge on that bastard that gave me this body… each mechanical part that's on my body… on the track… _His ass is mine!_"

Later on that night while Kris was working in the "other garage", Mia was doing the laundry.

"Why doesn't Kris empty his pockets before putting them in the dirty clothes basket…?"

Kris's F-zero license fell out of his pants pocket.

"Oh my god…"

"Mia, have you seen my keys? I need to go out and buy some things."

Mia stands there in both shock and anger as she tries to figure out what emotion she wants to lash out at Kris.

"Mia, where's my keys!" Kris yelled from his garage.

Finally after five minutes of calling for his wife, Kris finally walks up to the bed room to see Mia holding his F-zero driver's license.

"_Oh, fuck me… well looks like this truth has to be told…"_

"What is this?" Mia says as she holds the card in the air.

"It's…" Kris sighs then says, "It's my license card…"

"Why… why did you ignore what I told you a few days ago?"

"Trust me, if I was to tell you why… you might go crazy."

"I rather go crazy then lied to!"

"The truth is more painful than what you think." Kris says as he changed the tone of his voice.

"I don't care… tell me. Are you an F-zero driver?"

Kris takes off his shirt and pants then peels of the skin to show Mia every mechanical part on his body. "Mia…" Kris sighs first, then he started to talk, "Before we were married I was known as "Agent Wright" rookie driver. I raced in two cups and took second. I am also known as a legend, and as you see… my body shows why. I am one of the few survivors of the F-zero accident that happened 30 years ago."

As Kris tells the truth, Mia starts to shake her head in disbelief.

"This can't be true…"

"I went through many operations just to stay alive. I've lost a large chunk of my body because of that accident."

Mia didn't know what to do, cry or run away from the half human half cyborg freak.

"I completely understand if you want a divorce after hearing the truth…"

"Why would I want a divorce?" Mia says as she slowly approaches Kris. "I just want to be held after hearing the truth about your body."

"Mia, I know you think I'm crazy for entering this year's grand prix but as a driver… it's something I was born to do. All I ask of you is to support me…"

Mia embraced Kris as she starts to weep into Kris's human arm. They stayed in that position for the remainder of the night.

_**(The dream: Recovery and the wedding)**_

"_**OH MY GOD, this is horrible… I've never seen anything this bad before in my entire life. Right now the entire crowd is in fear as they hear the barely alive drivers scream in pain. The medical team has finally reached the track. We will have news on who survived and who died in a few minutes."**_

"_At first I thought I was going to die on the track. I thought that my short racing career was going to end there. Then I saw two guys in white pull my mangled up body out of the car. I couldn't feel my left arm or my right leg. From what the doctors says half of my chest was completely burned__**. **__After being carried off the track my vision and my body gave out as I officially died on my way to the hospital."_

_**Later that night on the MRS, "This is Jake Elwood, giving you a direct report from the F-zero accident. It seems that a few drivers survived the accident. The F-zero Committee has closed all racing events until farther notice…"**_

**Two months later…**

"_After seeing darkness for the last few…actually I don't know how long I was out…"_

"**Ah… the operation was a huge success! Mr. Wright; it's an honor to bring you back to life."**

"_Where am I…? Who are you?"_

"**I am Dr. Steward, and you my dear friend are the legendary Agent Wright…"**

"_Legendary? Why am I a legend?"_

"**You have done the impossible… and by looking at your body… Your body will never age again."**

"_What do you mean by 'never age'?"_

"**I'll explain later… for now, you need your rest. I'll be back in a few hours."**

"_How did they bring me back to life? No… wait! Why did they bring me back to life? Am I Immortal now? I don't even know what's going on anymore."_

**Time passes (two hours)**

"**Ah it seems that you are awake now." Dr. Steward says as he checks Kris's mechanical body.**

"_What happened to my body? Why am I alive?"_

"**You are alive because we didn't want to lose what could possibly be the world's best driver."**

"_What about Captain Falcon?"_

"**He's on hot pursuit with Black Shadow as we speak."**

"_I see… but what about me? How am I going to live now with this weird looking body?"_

"**At the moment we have the world's smartest scientist building you a new arm, leg, chest plate and, eye."**

"_Will I ever race again?"_

"**Yes, in 32 years…"**

_**After being informed on the whole accident, Kris decided to stay away from the F-zero franchise until it was safe to race again. During the "off-time"; Kris married Mia and hid everything that involved F-zero until it was safe. Ten years has passed and the all clear was up. Since the races were still closed, Kris decided to build a secret garage under his house to make sure that his wife never knew about Kris's F-zero experience… well that is until she found his F-zero Driver's license…**_

_**(End of dream)**_

**The next day, Kris opened his eyes to see that he was still holding Mia.**

"I guess its official… in a few weeks; I will regain my glory and get revenge on Black Shadow."

_**Next time on F-zero a race to the end; Kris rebuilds his machine and test drives it as he prepares for the qualification stages before the Emerald Cup begins. Will Mia stand by his side? **_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_** Chapter 3: Qualify in Mute City!**_


	3. Qualifying for the Emerald Cup Part 2

Lilkris- F-Zero GX: A race to the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the game F-Zero GX.

Author's Note: That's right it's another self-insert but there's a huge twist. Just read and find out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! Prepare for one of the weirdest stories ever created by the young author Lilkris. This will be his 8th or 9th (I think) story. (Flame me for all I care… I just need comments…)"

Chapter 3: Qualify in Mute City, Qualifying for the Emerald Cup (part 2)

_**(Mia's Nightmare- Emerald Cup part 1)**_

"_**It's going to be one hell of a grand prix this year. I'm Jake Elwood and assisting me today with this year's commentary is Mike Adel."**_

"_**Thanks Jake, now for this year's opening ceremony."**_

_**Mia and Kris walked down to Kris's pit area where his machine, "Garnet Spider-Z".**_

"_All final fixes are complete sir." said the caption of Kris's Pit crew. _

"_Good, check all booster engines and energy shields again. For some weird reason during the last test run, the second lap boosters didn't enable until the end of the first half of the second lap." said Kris as he continues to walk with Mia._

"_Yes sir!"_

_**Mia and Kris made their way to the audience area where Mia will be watching the race.**_

"_This is where you are going to be standing to watch the race. To the left is the cockpit view. You are going to see and hear everything that's going on inside my machine. To the right is a direct connection so you are able to talk to me if there is any danger nearby or ahead. Remember you can only use this once per track."_

"_Honey, are you sure you're ready to race in this dangerous event." said Mia as she starts to get a grip on Kris's right hand. _

"_Don't worry, as long as I have my hope and confidence with me. I will be fine."_

"_**ATTENTION ALL DRIVERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR PIT AREA TO HEAR YOUR OPENING POSITIONS."**_

"_Okay Mia, I have to go…"_

"_Please be careful Kris."_

"_I will Mia…"_

_Kris made his way to his machine and as soon as he closes the cockpit door, the machine explodes._

_(End of nightmare)_

"_KRIS!" Mia yelled as she woke up to see Kris still holding on to her. "It was only a dream."_

_The alarm clock went off as Mia tried to hit the snooze button but failed to hit it. The phone rings in the background as Mia slowly made her way to the phone…_

"_**Good Morning F-zero fans, this is Jake Elwood from the MRS Mega Radio Station. Today at 3PM will be the first qualifying race for this year's Emerald Cup Grand Prix. The first qualifying track will be in Mute City track 1. Because of the horrible accident, all qualifying tracks will be here in beautiful Mute City. Please hurry up and buy your tickets today before they are all sold out."**_

"Kris, wake up your boss is on the phone." Mia says as Kris wakes up and takes the phone from her hands.

"Hello…"

"It seems that you are alive… I expect you to be in Mute City today. I will be qualifying the fourth heat today. You are going to be in the last heat. Black shadow will be in the same heat as I am so you don't have to worry about him."

"Good, just one problem;" Kris looks at his wife, "How am I going to get to Mute City with my wife having mixed emotions on if I should race or not."

"You can't back down… take Mia with you and my crew will explain the entire situation to her. By then you should be finished the first two laps of your practice run."

"Okay, I'll try to talk to my wife. Just one more question… If the same event happens again, will you take care of Mia and my son for me?"

"That's quite a bold question to ask me in front of your wife."

"She's not near me at the moment. Mia is in the shower."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay, see you in Mute City."

Kris hangs up the phone and gets out of bed. While Mia was in the shower, Kris took off his shirt to check on his body to make sure that there were no open wounds or anything from yesterday's run in with Judy.

"This is it, I have to gain my drivers respect back on the track today. Since Black Shadow isn't going to be in my racing heat, there is nothing to worry about."

Three minutes later, Mia finally steps out the shower and walked back to the bed room to see Kris making small changes on his arm.

"Where in the hell is that screw driver?" Kris says as he tries to reach for the screwdriver without leaving his place. "I knew I should have gone to a mechanic to look at my arm."

Mia slowly walked behind Kris and hands him the screwdriver.

"Mia…"

"I have very mixed feelings about this race," said Mia "No matter what you do, I will always support you."

Going by Mia's tone of voice, Kris was in the clear to travel to Mute City. Kris finally finishes making changes to his arm as he starts to get dressed for today's event. Mia watched Kris gets dressed as the nightmare she had starts to replay in her head.

"Is that what you wear?" asked Mia

Kris had on a red dress shirt, with a white pilot suit on top of it. "I would wear my old uniform but it would put me in grave danger. Anyway, when we get to Mute City, you can't call me by my real name. There is a driver that tried to kill me a few years ago. My Boss is the captain of the race team I'm on. Our goal is to capture this guy without giving away our identity…"

Mia listens to Kris's story about his boss, and what not to do if Black Shadow is near.

"This Black Shadow guy... What happens if you capturer him."

"If we capture him, then the F-zero competition will be a safe place to race again. Before the huge accident, he would threaten the new drivers that if they tried to win, they would die... Somehow, I got lucky because one of my opponents was an actual doctor."

"what happens if the accident happens again."

"I have assigned a person from my pit crew to escort you up... If I clear qualifications, then I will hire a guard to protect you."

Mia nods her head after Kris finishes explaining everything to her.

"Okay David, your dad is returning back to the tracks and this time he is going for the gold."

"Can I come dad?" Asked David.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time son..." said Kris

"You are going to spend the weekend with your uncle."

"Okay, is alright if I watch the race..."

"Only if you are good." said Kris

David smiled as he got into his uncles car.

"Kris, be careful man... don't want to hear you were in another accident." said David's Uncle

"Don't worry man... I was careless last time." Kris said as he drove away

Once Kris arrived back home he saw Mia waiting outside. Kris left the vehicle running

"I have to actually drive to Mute City so I need you to follow me in the other vehicle."

"Okay."

**Mute City**

"Good afternoon, this is Jake Elwood here at MRS the Mega Radio Station. We are here live in beautiful Mute City. Joining me today is my friend Mike Adel."

"thanks Jake, today we have a very exciting line ups and major match ups for this new exciting season."

"that's right Mike, ever since the huge crash, many fans are wondering if "The Captain" will return. We are all wonder if agent wright will be making a return in the F-zero grand prix. "

"It sounds like a few drivers are getting a test run in at the moment."

"Remember, to enter the grand prix, you must qualify into the top 30 drivers."

"There are 300 drivers participating in today's event."

"The first heat will be a time trial. The top 60 drivers will advance."

"The second heat will be two separate races. 30 drivers each. The top 15 from each heat will advance. The final heat will be for the opening line up for this year's cup."

**Kris's first test run**

"Okay Kris, this will be the first time you will be driving a F-zero machine ever since the accident..." said David, the captain of my pit crew.

"Okay, the first time will be slow. I need to see if I can still drive this course."

"Activating machine for test drive."

The machine starts to begin and Kris started to panic.

"Kris, are you okay!"

"Yeah, just had a bad memory of the crash... But I'm good."

Mia watched Kris from the VIP area of the course.

"Come on Kris... I know you can do it..."

After panicking for two minutes, Kris has finally regained his composure.

"Okay, its a good thing that i panicked now than panic on the qualifying run."

"Kris, don't scare us like that..."

"Sorry, just remembered a bad moment in my life. Thats all..."

"Kris! It's good so see you on the track again." said Dr. Stewart

"Hey doc, it's cool to see that you are racing today as well."

"I know... meet me at turn 3, we can work on a new technique for this new event."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Kris said as he enters his second lap of his test run.

**Meanwhile in black shadow's pit area.**

"it seems that the blue falcon will be entering this year grand prix. If he's there...then there might be a chance that Mr. Wright will be there. If Wright is here...then I might have to pull some strings to appear in his opening qualifying run... Blood, find out if you know who is on the track."

Blood Falcon nodded his head as he made his way to his vehicle.

"If you find him, do not make any contact with him..." Black shadow said to Blood Falcon through the machine's telecom.

**Back on the track**

"Are you nuts, this move can kill any opponent,,,,why are you teaching me this?"

"This move is going to save you life..."

A familiar machine has passed Kris and Dr. Stewart.

"Oh no... Was that Blood Falcon?"

"Kris, get off the track as soon as possible..."

"What about my final lap?"

"GET OFF THE TRACK NOW!"

Kris made a b-line to his pit area.

"Black Shadow, I could not find Kris... The captain is alone.."

"Good, this will be the year that the captain will fall..." Black Shadow said as he makes his way to his machine to start his practice lap.

**Kris's pit area**

Kris watched the other drivers practice on the first track. A very familiar machine entered the track. The Black Bull, the machine that nearly ended his life on that dreadful day.

"Kris?"

"Yes chief..."

"I'm going to explain the situation to your wife Mia... I just need to know if you would want us to show the accident to your wife?"

"No, I do not want you to show her the video of the accident."

"Okay, the captain wants to talk to you to review the track before you called up your your qualifying lap."

Kris nods his head as he walk away and makes his way to captain Falcon's pit area.

**VIP Lounge**

David entered the VIP lounge as he looked around for Mia, Kris's wife.

"It seems that another driver has driven off the course. Will any of the new drivers compete their time trial lap." Mike said from the PA system.

"Mia?" David said as he attempts to get her attention.

Mia watched as the Blue Falcon enters the track for his qualifying lap.

"That's the captain?" Mia says as she watches him quickly clearing the track.

"Yep, that's the captain... Ironically this is also Kris's boss as well."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, anyway we need to explain to you about your husband's past..."

"is this about the car accident."

"some of it is, there was a reason why Kris is trying to qualify in this years event."

"Why? Was there something Kris didn't tell me...?"

"Well, you might want to sit down... I'm going to give you a handful of information."

"Give it up for captain Falcon... That's going to be one hard time to beat."

"this is Jake Elwood from the MRS mega radio station, we have reached the end of the first one hundred drivers. We will take a ten minute intermission and then the next one hundred drivers shall take on this opening track."

David and Mia sat down as the intermission starts...

"Mia, for the past few years, your husband worked as a secret agent. At the time he was a bit young. He started at the age of 19. Kris has been training for the his first appearance in a F-Zero Prix."

**Flashback (Kris age:19)**

_**Qualifying for the ruby cup**_

_"okay Kris, I need you to watch out for all sharp turns on this track... Since this is your first time on a real track you must be very careful." said David, Kris's mentor._

_"next up: Agent Wright."_

_"remember Kris, hit the throttle on 2..."_

_Kris nods his head as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel._

_"GET READY...3...2...1...go!"_

_Kris took off like a bat out of hell._

_**"So, Kris was an okay driver?" asked Mia**_

_**"no...his first lap will be remembered my everyone. Kris broke the track record that day."**_

_"FINISH!...a new track record"_

_Everyone at the track was shocked... Kris drove like a legend. His racing lines was better than Captain Falcon's racing line._

_At the time, Kris's new time forced him to take pole position in his first grand prix. _

_**"wasn't that a good thing...?"**_

_**"no... The pole position was the most dangerous spot to start..."**_

_**"why was it so dangerous?" asked Mia**_

_**"Black Bull... This machine was pure death and if you start ahead of him... The pilot that is in front of him will end up dead."**_

_**"dead?"**_

_**"yes, dead..."**_

_**"How would they die?"**_

_**"Black Shadow would get his partner Blood Falcon and have him sabotage the pole position machine."**_

_**"Did they get disqualified?"**_

_**"No..."**_

_"Welcome to the first track of the F-Zero grand prix ruby cup,here in beautiful Mute City. Today's first race will contain 3 laps. The first lap is our running lap and the final two will be the exciting laps as the machines will use their machine energy for boost power."_

_"It seems that we have a new pest to kill." said Blood Falcon_

_"Did you do the deed?" said Black Shadow_

_"Yep... On the third lap, the new guy is yours." said Blood Falcon_

_**"So what happened next?" asked Mia**_

_**"well when they reached the third lap, Kris's Machine malfunctioned. Captain Falcon protected hum during the last lap. The two made an agreement."**_

_After the race_

_"If you want to survive this grand prix, work with me. I can't allow you to win any grand prix, but i will allow you to win second or third."_

_"Deal, but how am i going to qualify for the sapphire and emerald cups. Don't you need to win the previous cups to enter?"_

_"Don't worry about that, i will talk to the committee tonight and explain this dangerous situation to them."_

_**"The two pilots shook hands... Later on Captain Falcon joined our team... Together we are going to stop Black Shadow's reign of terror." said David**_

_**"How long did this agreement last?"**_

_**"the agreement is still in effect, but Kris told the captain that he wants to win this cup. Most likely you will see the two fighting each other while watching each other backs."**_

_**"I see..."**_

_**"Anyway i need to tell you about the accident... What happened during the explosion."**_

_**"What happened..."**_

_The accident: before help arrived_

_"Oh my god... Everybody remain calm... Please go to the nearest exit." said the announcer._

_"__**It was a horrible site, machine parts was scattered all over the place. The drivers involved in the accident all screamed for help as most of them were either in serious pain or they were on the verge of dying. There was nothing i could do but watch as the flames and falling machine parts slowly take out drivers."**_

_**"You mean that..."**_

_**"Yeah, you husband's life was in grave danger."**_

_"Kris... Kris! Where are you?" yelled Captain Falcon_

_"Over...here..." Kris whispered._

_**"When Captain Falcon found Kris, he was crushed by his own machine. Only half of his body was visible at the moment."**_

_**Mia stared at david in shock as she started to imagine what her husband looked like durning the wreck.**_

_"Don't move..." Captain Falcon said as he sees Kris trying to move the heavy machine off of him._

_"Kris, help should be on the way soon..."_

_**"The last thing Kris remembered was seeing his destroyed body after the emergency crew lifted the heavy machine off of his body."**_

_**With many thought running through Mia's mind, she couldn't thing of anything to say.**_

"Welcome back, this is Jake Elwood from the MRS Mega Radio Station, the first 100 drivers attempts to qualify but only 20 cleared the track. Next up Don Gene driving his machine, Fat Shark."

_**"Mia? Are you okay..."**_

_**"Yeah, I never knew what hell my husband went through before he met me..."**_

_**"Kris is very strong... Many doctors who was sent to check up on Kris still wants to know how he survived."**_

"Looks like Don Gene was a few seconds from pole position."

_**"Mia, your husband moving up to the starting line. Are you going to watch?"**_

_**"Yes..."**_

"next up...a new driver with a legendary machine? If memory serves me right, that machine belongs to the legendary driver, Agent Wright... but it doesn't look like him? Could it be a new apprentice? Well its go time..."

**"Next up... Agent R."**

"Agent R?" said Captain Falcon, "That's really pushing it Kris..."

"Kris must be using the first letter in my last name."

_**3...2...1..GO!**_

**Agent R was slow off the line as he slowly accelerates to the first turn. Agent R clears the first turn with no problems and he also handled the drop like a pro. Now we are on the third turn and look at that racing line. I have never seen such a perfect drift ever in my life. Agent R reaches the straightaway and crosses the line to finish his first lap of three. Look at Agent R go! No rookie would know how to chain their boost power together so they will not drop speed. Agent R power is low but whats this? Agent R is boost drifting in the recovery spot. There is only two people that I know who knows how to do that. Its the final lap and it looks like Captain Falcon's time is in grave danger.**

"Wow... I never knew my husband was such a great driver." said Mia

**Agent R is on the straightaway and whats this, he used the mine that was placed on the track to increase his speed and there it is.**

"**ITS A NEW TRACK RECORD!"**

"Did I just beat my own record?" Kris said as he drives around one more time as the crowd cheers his name out loud.

"That was amazing! Agent R has shattered Agent Wright's Track record and has claimed pole position."

Captain Falcon was not happy at all as he waited at Kris's pit area.

"Kris! Have you lost your mind!"

"No... like I said, I want first... so I am going to work hard for it."

"Did you forget about Black Shadow?"

"No!"

David and Mia stood there and watch as Kris and Captain Falcon was arguing over Kris's first round time.

"Guys calm down... Captain Falcon, Kris only did this to reclaim his name." said David

Captain Falcon sighed, "Okay, but remember Kris, when the third round begins. I will show no mercy."

"Deal!" Kris says as he shakes Captain Falcon's hand.

**Time passes**

"That was a amazing day as Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon, Black Shadow and newcomer Agent R has qualified to the next round. Joining these pros are 56 other drivers. Tomorrow we will see the top thirty and the bottom thirty qualify for this years Grand Prix. This is Jake Elwood from the Mega Radio Station and Mike Adel, we will see you later."

(To Be Continued- Part 3)

_**Thank you for reading  
Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
